Le prix de la peur
by Magdaline
Summary: Fallait pas crier tu vois ! Il est beau de résultat ! NC-17. Attention Heavy slash !


_Titre :__ Le prix de la peur_

_Auteur :__ Magdaline_

_Rating :__ M pour heavy slash_

_Disclaimer :__ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que jouer avec eux._

_*Sourire lubrique*_

_Résumé :__ Fallait pas crier tu vois ! Il est beau de résultat !_

_Note de l'auteur :__ Sortez les mouchoirs, rangez les claviers et éloignez les enfants !_

_Je vous souhaite la bonne journée et la bonne lecture !_

_Magdaline_

_PS :__ Le résumé est aussi une chanson ! (Enfin presque !)_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Le prix de la peur**

Quand John rentra à l'appartement ce soir-là, couvert de cendres et sentant la fumée, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, une seule. Prendre la plus longue douche de sa vie et aller se coucher. Il n'était pas question de manger, ni même de boire. Juste de se reposer.

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine qu'ils courraient après ce fou furieux. Cela faisait une semaine que John n'avait pas dormi correctement. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était épuisé.

La vie avec Sherlock n'était pas de tout repos en temps normal. Les crimes et les délits en tous genres venaient pimenter le quotidien parfois monotone du médecin, emportant avec eux la tornade brune qui lui servait de colocataire.

Si John avait osé, il aurait assommé son ami afin d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une heure de calme. Mais tout fatigué qu'il était, John était avant tout un médecin et la santé de son partenaire passait avant ses besoins personnels.

Depuis le début de leur relation, John avait pris sur lui de s'occuper de son colocataire. Sherlock mangeait peu, dormait peu et menait une vie plus que dangereuse. Il ne savait pas s'occuper de lui.

C'est cela qui avait attiré le médecin en premier lieu. Le danger, l'aventure. Sherlock savait s'en servir. Il connaissait le besoin d'adrénaline du médecin et s'en servait pour le pousser toujours plus loin dans ses aventures.

Au fil du temps, John lui était devenu indispensable, au point de ne plus pouvoir se passer de lui. Son soi-disant suicide, quelques mois après leur mise en colocation, avait été l'aboutissement de dix-huit mois de relation.

Sherlock n'était, foncièrement, pas un bon samaritain. Mais la perspective que John soit tué par sa faute, avait remué en lui des sentiments qu'il croyait enfoui à jamais.

Le désir de protection avait été tellement fort qu'il avait été jusqu'à mettre en scène sa propre mort pour éviter celle de l'autre.

Les trois années suivantes avaient été un calvaire. Un calvaire qu'il s'efforça de surmonter. John était là, à portée de main. Il pouvait le voir tous les jours. Mais il ne s'approchait pas. Ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait. Le médecin, malgré la fatigue et la douleur bien visible sur ces traits, continuait à vivre. Il allait travailler tous les matins. Parfois, il passait voir Angelo qui avait très mal pris la nouvelle de sa mort.

Lestrade s'était attaché ses services. John, en tant que médecin, prenait de plus en plus souvent la place d'Anderson sur les scènes de crimes. Il faisait les premières constations, essayait de voir ce que voyait Sherlock et envoyait le corps à l'autopsie, qu'il laissait à Molly.

Molly, qui lui avait refusé l'entrée à la morgue ce funeste jour. Elle avait dit à Sherlock, lors que l'une de ses trop rares visites, que John lui en avait voulu à elle. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'il avait souhaité voir son ami une dernière fois et la jeune femme avait refusé.

La colère était passée et John, un jour de Juillet, avait fait livrer des fleurs à la jeune femme, la remerciant par-là, de ne pas l'avoir fait entrer. La douleur de voir le corps mort de son ami aurait été destructrice, il le savait.

Molly avait accepté les fleurs et les excuses, cachant encore la vérité à son ami. Elle le devait, elle avait promis. Mais il était tellement difficile de voir le médecin dans cet état.

Elle s'en été ouverte à Sherlock un soir. Lui décrivant l'état moral et physique du médecin avant de lui recommander d'aller le voir. Au moins une fois. Et même s'il ne devait pas se monter, il verrait de ses propres yeux l'état de son compagnon.

Sherlock avait suivi son conseil et l'avait amèrement regretté.

John était dans un état lamentable même s'il s'efforçait d'avancer.

Le détective avait alors pris sur lui de terminer cette enquête au plus vite, de mettre un point final à cette traque afin de revenir auprès du médecin.

Cela avait été compliqué, le réseau de Moriarty était si vaste qu'il avait fallu trois ans pour le démonter entièrement.

Quand Sherlock était revenu, John l'avait frappé, puis l'avait pris dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

Ils filaient depuis, non pas le parfait amour, mais entretenait une relation qui leur convenait très bien à tous les deux.

Sherlock était toujours aussi intransigeant et insupportable en public et John ramassait les morceaux, présentant des excuses aux personnes offensées avant de faire la leçon à son compagnon.

Cela ne servait à rien, si ce n'est à donner bonne conscience au médecin.

Les jours où Sherlock dépassait vraiment les bornes, John s'enfermait dans un profond mutisme et ne desserrait les dents que lorsque Sherlock lui présentait des excuses en bonne et due forme.

Cela va vous paraitre étrange. Sherlock ne s'excuse jamais.

Pourtant la parade qu'avait trouvée le blond ne manquait pas de perturber le détective qui revenait vers son compagnon tout penaud.

John, en plus de se taire pour une durée indéterminée, cessait tout geste tendre envers son compagnon et allait dormir dans sa chambre, laissant le détective seul dans leur lit à réfléchir.

Et ce soir était précisément ce genre de soir.

Certes, le meurtrier, telle une anguille, leur avait filé entre les doigts durant un bon moment. Certes, les circonstances des meurtres étaient atroces. Certes Sherlock avait eu peur en voyant son compagnon ligoté à un bûcher. Mais était-ce une raison pour l'insulter de cette manière ?

Non, définitivement non. Rien ne justifiait cet élan de colère qui s'était abattu sur lui comme la foudre.

John était donc rentré de l'hôpital seul, dans son propre taxi en hurlant à Sherlock que ce soir, il pouvait se la mettre derrière l'oreille, il irait dormir à l'étage.

John alla chercher un boxer propre et un tee-shirt avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il ne voulait pas voir son compagnon.

Une fois la porte verrouillée, il entreprit de se déshabiller, portant ses vêtements dans la panière de vêtements sales en soupirant. Demain, il devrait faire une lessive.

Il entra ensuite dans la douche et laissa l'eau l'engloutir. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de l'odeur de fumée, des cendres qui lui couvrait les cheveux mais surtout… surtout, il devait se débarrasser des idées de meurtres qui avaient germée dans son cerveau à l'encontre de son colocataire.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sherlock entendit les pas précipités de son amant et la porte de la salle de bain se fermer dès qu'il passa la porte d'entrée.

Il grimaça. John était en colère, très en colère. Montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, il prit le temps de réfléchir au moyen de se faire pardonner. S'excuser ne suffirait pas cette fois. Il avait été beaucoup trop loin et il le savait.

Arrivé sur le palier, il enleva son manteau et son écharpe. L'odeur de fumée envahit ses narines. Lui aussi aurait besoin d'une douche.

Mais il n'était pas temps de penser à cela. Il devait se faire pardonner et vite. Il connaissait John. Son silence pouvait durer des jours entiers s'il ne trouvait pas la solution pour le ramener vers lui.

Tournant dans le salon, il chercha la solution la plus rapide pour sortir John de sa mauvaise humeur.

S'excuser ne suffirait pas, il devait donc trouver autre chose.

Il pensa aller crocheter la serrure et rejoindre John dans la douche.

Il grimaça. Le blond lui avait fait assez violemment comprendre que ce genre de jeu ne serait pas pour tout de suite et certainement pas pour le calmer. Si le sexe n'était pas suffisant, il fallait frapper encore plus fort.

Sherlock grogna.

Faire plus fort ? Comment ? Il chercha dans les données accumulées au cours de ces dernières années. Rien n'y faisait. S'il avait parfois partagé du sexe avec d'autres personnes, jamais il n'avait eu à s'excuser auprès d'elles. Il ne savait pas comment faire.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand son téléphone bipa. Il soupira d'agacement en voyant le nom de son frère apparaitre.

_Souviens-toi de la manière dont Papa se faisait pardonner. MH_

Sherlock tiqua. Son frère lui donnait un conseil ? Tournant le regard vers la caméra qu'il savait dissimulée dans la bibliothèque, il lui tira la langue.

Geste puéril mais au combien satisfaisant quand on savait qui se trouvait derrière la caméra.

Ceci fait, Sherlock s'affala sur le canapé. La piste que lui avait donnée Mycroft n'était pas dénuée de sens. Malheureusement, Sherlock n'avait pas gardé grand-chose de son enfance. Trop de querelles avaient gâché les moments qu'il avait, à l'époque, souhaité inoubliable. Il fit cependant un effort de mémoire.

Son père était un coureur de jupons et lorsque des aventures arrivaient aux oreilles de Mummy, il s'en suivait immanquablement une dispute. Ce qui intéressait Sherlock était ce qu'il se passait après.

John, à l'image de sa mère, passait sa frustration dans le silence et l'absence de marque de tendresse.

Il avait surpris, un jour, son père dans son bureau, notant furieusement des idées en liste sur un morceau de papier.

Il l'avait ensuite froissée pour la jeter à la poubelle avant de recommencer sur une feuille vierge. Sherlock avait observé son manège longtemps. Quand son père avait paru satisfait, il était sorti de la maison pour ne revenir que bien plus tard, les bras chargés de paquets.

Sherlock, en bon pirate qu'il était alors, s'était emparé de ce trésor comme on s'empare de l'arme de l'ennemi. Avec panache.

La liste semblait bien obscure à l'époque mais aujourd'hui, elle prenait tout son sens.

C'était la liste pour le pardon. Et Sherlock, en bon fils qu'il était, même si cela ne se voyait pas, s'empressa de la retranscrire d'après ses souvenirs avant de sortir à la recherche des éléments nécessaires à la préparation de son plan.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

De la salle de bain, John entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer. Sherlock était parti au grand soulagement de blond qui ne savait pas comment affronter son sociopathe de petit-ami et sa tête de chien battu.

Le pensant partit pour la morgue, il enfila son boxer et son tee-shirt et monta dans sa chambre.

La pièce lui parut sinistre.

Depuis qu'il entretenait une relation avec Sherlock, il avait transféré ses affaires dans la chambre du génie, laissant celle-ci au bon soin de la poussière et de Mrs Hudson. Il restait encore quelques cartons contenant le matériel scientifique dont Sherlock n'avait pas l'utilité ainsi que quelques bocaux nouvellement arrivés et dont le contenu aurai fait frémir n'importe qui.

John soupira, posa le livre qu'il avait remonté sur la table de chevet et ouvrit le lit.

Les draps avait été changé il y a peu. John sourit. Mrs Hudson sentait arriver leur dispute avant eux.

Il remonta les oreillers et se glissa dans les draps, son livre en main.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Il relisait pour la quatrième fois la même page quand il entendit Sherlock rentrer dans un grand fracas.

Se retenant de se précipiter à l'étage inférieur, il préféra fermer sa porte à clé et retourner dans son lit.

Malgré sa résolution de ne pas s'intéresser à ce que faisait son amant, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille, juste au cas où Sherlock aurait besoin de lui.

Malheureusement, l'isolation phonique était vraiment bonne et seuls des bruits étouffés lui parvinrent, l'empêchant de distinguer les faits et gestes de Sherlock.

Il se résigna, retournant à son livre avec la ferme intention d'avancer dans l'histoire.

Bizarrement, savoir le détective à la maison, l'aida à se concentrer et il parvint à oublier ce qu'il se passait en bas.

Il fut interrompu environ trente minutes après le retour de Sherlock par un bruit feutré sous la porte.

Tournant la tête vers la source du bruit, il vit une enveloppe traîner sur la moquette.

Fronçant les sourcils, il l'ignora un instant. Sherlock essayait peut-être de se faire pardonner mais il ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement.

Malheureusement pour lui, la curiosité était son principal défaut. Elle lui avait permis de devenir médecin mais surtout, elle lui avait fait rencontrer l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

N'y tenant plus, il se leva, attrapa l'enveloppe et l'observa.

C'était une enveloppe en gros papier, assez rigide mais de très bonne facture. Ce n'était pas une enveloppe bas de gamme, là-dessus, aucun doute.

La couleur ivoire ne laissait rien transparaître de ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il fallait donc l'ouvrir pour assouvir sa curiosité.

L'enveloppe n'était pas scellée et John put apercevoir un carton fait du même papier à l'intérieur. Il le sortit doucement, le bruit du frottement lui rappelant celui des draps dont il se recouvrait quand Sherlock le laissait dormir.

Sur le petit carton, aussi carré que l'enveloppe qui le contenait, l'élégante écriture de Sherlock traçait ces lignes :

_Sherlock Holmes_

_Serait ravi de vous inviter à dîner au salon_

_Ce soir à 22 heures._

Voilà qui était terriblement tentant, tout comme l'odeur qui venait lui chatouiller les narines à l'instant même.

Tournant la tête vers le réveil encore posé sur la table de nuit, il vit qu'il était 21 heures 58. Et il n'avait rien de plus à se mettre que ce qu'il portait présentement.

Une seconde enveloppe passa sous la porte alors que des pas descendaient l'escalier.

_PS : Une tenue correcte n'est pas exigée._

Riant doucement, John déposa les deux enveloppes sur sa table de chevet avant de refermer le lit et de déverrouiller la porte.

De l'étage inférieur montait une délicieuse odeur qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Pieds nus, il descendit doucement les marches avant d'arriver à la porte du salon.

Il ne reconnut pas son salon au premier regard. Peut-être parce qu'il était rangé et propre. La table avait été dressée sur la table basse et son fauteuil avancé pour y faire face. Sherlock avait sorti, un service de porcelaine blanche dont le délicat décor florale le fit grimacer. Sherlock avait profité de l'absence de Mrs Hudson pour lui voler son service de mariage. De grands verres à pieds et des couverts inconnus encadraient la porcelaine. A la lueur de la cheminée, il vit deux bougeoirs dont les bougies étaient neuves mais pas encore allumée.

Que diable s'était-il passé ici ? Il n'osait même pas s'imaginer l'état de la cuisine. En réalité, pour le moment, il s'en fichait. Il voulait savoir à quoi rimait cette invitation à dîner.

Sherlock sortit de la cuisine, un briquet dans une main et une bouteille de vin dans l'autre.

« -Tu es à l'heure. » Remarqua-t-il.

« -Il n'y avait pas de bouchon sur la route. » Répondit ironiquement le médecin.

Sherlock grimaça. Cela n'allait pas être facile. Il allait devoir ruser et se servir de toute la bonne éducation que Mummy lui avait donnée.

« -Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. »

John se dirigea vers la place que Sherlock lui désignait, un peu gêné par son accoutrement.

Sherlock était d'une classe folle comme d'habitude. Il portait son costume noir sur une chemise pourpre certainement faite dans l'une des délicates matières que le brun affectionnait. Quand il se pencha pour allumer les bougies, John sentit qu'il avait pris une douche. La délicate odeur de vanille de son gel douche était encore présente autour de lui. Les cheveux, à la base du cou étaient mouillés, preuve qu'il avait pris sa douche très rapidement sans prendre le temps de s'en occuper. De là où il se trouvait, John pouvait sentir un relent de fumée qui s'était incrusté dans les boucles brunes.

Toujours en silence, Sherlock versa le vin avant de repartir vers la cuisine. Il sortit son plat du four et l'amena à table. Il fit le service et s'assit sur le canapé, face à John.

Ils commencèrent à manger, toujours dans le plus grand silence, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas.

John était surprit, Sherlock mangeait. Il ne picorait pas comme quand il voulait lui faire plaisir non, il mangeait vraiment.

A la lumière des bougies, il pouvait voir les traits acérés de son amant projeter des ombres à même la peau. La douce lueur apportait un aspect velouté et dorée à cette étendue pâle.

La chemise, ouverte sur le torse du détective, lui donnait des envies de viols. Sherlock était sexy et il ne le savait même pas. John se demanda un instant comme un homme aussi attirant pouvait l'ignorer. Puis comment un homme aussi attirant pouvait vouloir de lui. C'était un mystère, un de plus dans la longue liste des mystères qui entouraient Sherlock Holmes.

C'est d'ailleurs ce même homme sexy qui prit enfin la parole, brisant le lourd silence qui les entourait.

« - Je suis désolé John, j'aimerai que tu me pardonnes pour mon attitude de toute à l'heure. »

John ne dit rien, posa son assiette sur la table et se rencogna dans son fauteuil, le coude sur l'accoudoir, la main sur la bouche.

Voyant son amant toujours silencieux, le détective continua après avoir bu une gorgée de vin.

« -Je… je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire cela mais… j'ai eu peur John. » Continua-t-il en levant des yeux brillants vers le médecin.

Ce même médecin qui gigota un peu dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise.

« -Je t'ai vu là, entouré de ces flammes, ligoté à ce poteau et j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur que tu me laisses, que tu meurs. C'est ma faute. »

John fronça les sourcils mais le laissa continuer.

« -Tu étais fatigué, je l'ai vu mais j'ai continué à enquêter sachant que tu resterais avec moi quoi qu'il arrive. J'aurai du te laisser te reposer mais… l'enquête avançait et tu ne disais rien. Je pensais… je pensais que ça irai. Mais… mais tu as été capturé par ce malade et … et l'enquête n'avait plus d'importance, plus aucune importance. Tout ce qui importait c'était toi. »

Sherlock se tordait les mains, revivant la peur qu'il avait ressentie avec autant d'intensité. Le regard plongé dans son verre, il continua.

« -J'ai mal réagit, j'étais en colère, contre toi pour n'avoir rien dit, contre Lestrade pour m'avoir confié cette affaire mais surtout contre moi, qui n'ai rien vu de ta fatigue et de ta douleur. Parce que tu as eu mal non ? Ton épaule était douloureuse après le coup qu'il t'a asséné, n'est-ce pas ? Si j'ai crié, si je m'en suis pris à toi … c'est juste parce que je ne pouvais pas m'en prendre à moi-même. Je ne pouvais pas me hurler dessus. Alors… alors j'ai choisi la personne la plus proche pour le faire. Et c'était toi. »

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du détective. La peur, qu'il avait extériorisée à tort sur John, revenait de plus en plus forte et surtout, elle revenait agrémentée de la peur que John ne lui pardonne pas cette fois. Parce qu'il avait été trop loin, beaucoup trop loin et que John, malgré les montagnes d'amour qui se cachait dans son cœur, avait été blessé par son attitude.

Le blond ne dit toujours rien, observant sans vraiment les voir, les mains de son amant qui se tordaient de douleur comme si elles avaient une vie propre. John se le demandait parfois, quand il voyait Sherlock jouer de son violon.

Mais la question n'était pas là.

Serait-il capable de pardonner à Sherlock ? Serait-il capable de passer au-dessus de cela et de reprendre sa vie comme elle l'était avant ce soir ?

Oui. Bien sûr, comment en serait-il autrement ? Il aimait Sherlock, sincèrement et bien plus que toutes les femmes qui avait partagé sa vie. Il savait que vivre avec lui serait difficile. Il savait que Sherlock avait mauvais caractère. Il savait aussi que Sherlock était capable du meilleur quand il s'agissait de lui. N'avait-il pas disparu pendant trois ans afin de le protéger ? N'avait-il pas mis sa vie entre parenthèse le temps de détruire le vaste réseau de Moriarty ?

John savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Sherlock très longtemps. Tous ces efforts qu'avait fait son compagnon était la preuve qu'il avait compris son erreur et qu'il la regrettait.

John se leva, toujours silencieux, il prit le verre que tenait Sherlock et le posa sur la table. Il fit ensuite lever son compagnon et lui redressa la tête d'un doigt sous le menton.

« -Tu as vraiment eu peur ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« -Oui. » souffla le brun

« -Qu'est-ce qui te ferai le plus peur ? »

Le détective chercha dans les images qui s'étaient imposées à lui quand il avait vu John sur ce bûcher.

« -De te perdre. » Murmura le brun.

« -Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, c'est impossible.

-J'ai essayé, tu sais. » Ajouta-t-il en fixant les yeux acajou de son compagnon.

« -J'ai essayé pendant trois ans. »

John lui caressa les joues, effaçant les larmes qui avaient coulées.

« -Je ne sais pas prendre soin de moi. Il n'y a que toi qui saches me faire sourire, me faire plaisir. »

John sourit.

« -Si tu n'es plus là, je n'ai plus rien. » Admit-il finalement en baissant la tête.

« -Je suis là. Et je te promets de faire plus attention à l'avenir. » Répondit le médecin, touché par les propos de son amant.

« -Tu me diras quand tu es fatigué ou quand tu as mal ? » Demanda Sherlock d'une petite voix.

« -Oui. » Répondit-il.

« -D'accord. Je fais plus attention à toi et toi tu me dis quand cela ne va pas. » Récapitula le brun.

« -Cela marche aussi dans l'autre sens. »

Sherlock hocha la tête.

« -Dans ce cas, je te pardonne Sherlock. »

Les yeux du détective brillèrent d'un nouvel éclat. John lui pardonnait. Il baissa la tête, s'approchant du visage de John et amena ses lèvres à frôler celles, chaudes et douces, de John.

« -Je t'aime John. »

Le blond, heureux d'entendre ces mots dont le détective était avare, approfondit brusquement leur baiser, caressant ces lèvres si tentantes avant de répondre, le souffle court.

« -Moi aussi je t'aime Sherlock. »

Trop heureux de ce retournement de situation, Sherlock ne se retint plus et attrapa son amant par la taille, le collant à lui.

John, totalement pressé contre le jeune homme, se laissa envahir par la langue du détective qui l'explorait. Sherlock était un artiste du baiser. Il savait, de quelques mouvements, donner à John le plus de plaisir possible et lui faire perdre la tête.

John, les mains autour du cou du détective, les fit descendre le long des bras de Sherlock puis remonta jusqu'aux clavicules qu'il dessina sous la chemise. Cette chemise qui mettait son amant trop en valeur pour sa santé mentale.

Doucement, alors que John passait ses mains sous la veste pour la faire tomber, Sherlock les conduisit à l'aveugle jusqu'à leur chambre.

Le médecin ne le remarqua même pas, alors que ses mains, redescendues vers les hanches de son compagnon, sortait sa chemise de son pantalon.

Sherlock referma la porte de la chambre d'une main avant de la replacer sur les fesses du blond.

John grogna dans le baiser, détachant ses lèvres de celles du brun alors qu'il partait à la découverte du torse de son amant.

L'échancrure du col, trop prononcée pour être innocente, découvrait la peau blanche du détective. John y passa ses lèvres, allant de la gorge jusqu'aux clavicules avant de remonter dans le cou. Il traça un chemin humide le long de la mâchoire de Sherlock pour finir derrière son oreille en mordillant le lobe.

Le brun pencha la tête, récupérant les lèvres de son amant qui n'en demandait pas tant. Il voulait que John ait du plaisir. C'était sa seule mission aujourd'hui, donner du plaisir à son si compréhensif compagnon. Jouant un moment avec sa lèvre supérieure, les mains encadrant le visage offert, il approfondit l'échange en faisant jouer sa langue. Il traça le contour de la bouche de John, insistant sur l'arc de cupidon qu'il savait très sensible.

Le médecin gémit sous la caresse avant d'ouvrir les lèvres et d'inviter la langue de Sherlock à venir jouer avec la sienne. John sentait les mains du détective descendre dans son dos, de plus en plus bas en de douces caresses. Les longs doigts passèrent sous son tee-shirt, caressant la peau chaude tannée par le soleil.

John n'était pas spécialement fier de son corps, le trouvant trop petit et trop trapu, mais Sherlock semblait s'amuser à dessiner tous ses contours. Par contre, John était très fier de ses mains, qui avaient sauvées des vies certes mais qui présentement, s'adonnait à leur plaisir préféré : déshabiller Sherlock.

Les boutons de la chemise pourpre s'ouvraient les uns après les autres, laissant le passage aux mains calleuses et cajoleuses de médecin qui descendirent jusqu'au pantalon qu'elles dégrafèrent.

Le pantalon tomba au sol. En guise de vengeance, Sherlock retira son tee-shirt au militaire. John ne s'aimait pas, il le savait, mais lui l'adorait.

Se débarrassant maladroitement de ses chaussures, de ses chaussettes et de son pantalon, il poussa John sur le lit, l'allongeant au travers.

Décidé à redécouvrir toutes les merveilles que comptaient le corps de John, Sherlock quitta les lèvres du médecin pour descendre doucement plus au sud. De sa bouche, il fit son chemin. Le cou d'abord, qu'il adora de ses lèvres, plus les épaules qu'il soigna de baisers, surtout la gauche. Il fit un arrêt prolongé sur les tétons, heureux de les voir se durcir au contact de ses lèvres aventureuses. Ses mains, en bonnes exploratrices d'avant-garde, revinrent l'aider quand le second se sentit délaisser, faisant soupirer John de plaisir.

Ainsi cajolé, il ne doutait plus de l'amour de Sherlock. Il voulait lui rendre autant qu'il recevait mais le jeune homme était bien trop absorbé par son voyage pour qu'il consente à le déranger. Il passa néanmoins sa main sous la chemise ouverte, dans le dos du détective qu'il caressa abondamment.

Sherlock continua sa descente, frôlant les abdominaux de ses lèvres, s'amusant du soubresaut qu'il provoqua quand son souffle se perdit dans le nombril. Il suivit ensuite la ligne de poils blonds qui menait à son but, à son trésor.

Il joua un moment avec l'élastique du boxer, s'amusant des soupirs impatients que poussait John. Les mains du blond avaient d'ailleurs migré dans ses cheveux, massant doucement son cuir chevelu alors qu'il le poussait délicatement à aller s'amuser plus bas. Plus bas où son érection palpitante devenait douloureuse.

Sherlock descendit ses mains sur les cuisses de son compagnons, les remontant jusqu'à lui ouvrir un passage où il se glissa. Posant doucement sa joue contre le tissu malmené, il la fit glisser doucement, ajoutant à la caresse de son visage, celle de ses mains sur les cuisses ouvertes du médecin.

« -Sherlock. » Soupira le médecin.

Le détective quitta le tissu tendu pour mordiller l'intérieur des cuisses, remontant petit à petit vers l'objet de son désir. John était impatient, les mains crispées sur son crâne le montraient.  
Sherlock attrapa alors l'élastique du boxer pour le descendre lentement le long des jambes du docteur.

Alors que Sherlock, qui avait momentanément abandonné le docteur pour s'extraire de son propre sous-vêtement, revint à sa tâche, John s'était installé contre la tête de lit, les jambes écartées et les genoux relevés.

Cette vision délicieuse eut un effet immédiat sur Sherlock qui plongea entre les cuisses de son amant.

Pour John, il n'y avait rien de plus érotique de Sherlock, à genoux entre ses cuisses, la chemise ouverte et la bouche près de son membre.

John remit les mains dans les boucles de son amant, lui donnant l'autorisation de continuer. Sherlock déposa de minuscules baisers sur toute sa longueur, cajolant ce membre dont il serait bientôt envahit.

John eut un hoquet quand il appuya un baiser plus prononcé sur le gland. Une main vint s'accrocher à la hanche du blond, alors que l'autre, délicieusement libertine, vint lui caresser les testicules. John serra les mains dans la chevelure brune.

Sherlock savait y faire pour faire monter le plaisir par petite touche. Mais il en voulait plus. Il voulait que Sherlock le prenne dans sa bouche.

Le détective avait bien comprit le souhait de son amant, mais il voulait jouer encore un peu avec ses nerfs. Sortant le bout de sa langue, il dessina de vagues chemins sur toute la longueur du membre, l'embrassant. Il taquina le frein puis remonta vers le gland avant de l'engloutir.

John eut un sursaut, vite contenu par la main de Sherlock qui le maintenait sur le lit. Ainsi enfouit dans la chaude moiteur de la bouche de Sherlock, John était heureux.

Le détective, avec une science que peu de monde lui connaissait, entama une série de va-et-vient sur le membre du médecin, le propulsant vers le plaisir.

Gémissant de plus en plus, John se sentait venir sous la langue experte et la main aventureuse que Sherlock passait sur lui.

Les gémissements rauques du médecin avaient un autre effet. Celui d'exciter Sherlock de plus en plus. La voix claire de son compagnon devenait rauque quand le plaisir montait et ces sons avaient un effet immédiat sur l'érection du détective qui gémit en se sentant durcir un peu plus.

Les vibrations de la bouche de Sherlock faillirent avoir raison de John qui tira un peu sur les cheveux du brun, lui demandant d'abandonner son membre pour le moment.

Le détective remonta vers son amant qui prit sa bouche en un baiser sulfureux. Leur corps, qui jusque-là n'avaient que peu de point de contact, se touchèrent de bout en bout. Leurs virilités dressées se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, amenant une onde de plaisir dans leur corps et un gémissement de plaisir à leurs lèvres.

John se détacha des lèvres de son amant.

« -Tourne-toi. » Ordonna-t-il en tendant une main vers le tube de lubrifiant qui trônait sur la table de chevet.

Sherlock se retourna, à quatre pattes, les fesses à l'air devant le visage de son compagnon, il attendait. John se pencha alors vers le fessier qui s'offrait et l'embrassa doucement. Ses mains, d'abord posées sur le dos du détective, descendirent sur ses fesses, les malaxant alors qu'il les embrassait. Petit à petit, il écarta les deux globes, révélant l'intimité du détective qui gémit d'anticipation.

L'un des mains du blond glissa jusqu'à l'avant et empoigna la verge dressée. Sherlock eut un râle, se cambrant pour accentuer le toucher. John continuait ses baisers, amenant doucement sa bouche vers l'anneau de muscles qui allait bientôt l'accueillir. Il y posa un baiser, puis du bout de la langue, en fit le tour doucement.

Sa main s'activa sur le membre alors qu'il forçait le passage avec sa langue.

Sherlock avait chaud et les bras qui tremblaient mais il en voulait plus. Encore plus. Il entendit le son d'un bouchon qu'on ouvre. La main qui lui massait la fesse jusqu'à présent se retira alors que la langue continuait à tourner dans son intimité et que la seconde continuait de le masturber.

John enduisit ses doigts de lubrifiant avant d'amener son index à prendre la place de sa langue. Sherlock poussa un gémissement follement érotique quand le doigt lubrifié entra en contact avec son intimité.

John appuya ses caresses sur le sexe de Sherlock alors qu'il entrait une phalange puis deux dans le détective.

Le dit détective se cambra un peu plus sous la sensation, gémissant. La main du médecin, toujours sur son membre ralentit quand un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier.

Sherlock était étroit, très étroit et malgré la préparation, John savait que cela allait être douloureux. Cela allait aussi être terriblement bon. La sensation d'être enserré dans l'antre chaud du détective était gravée dans sa mémoire. Il allait renouveler l'expérience encore une fois. Et cela l'excitait.

Sortant de ses pensées, il accentua le va-et-vient sur le sexe de Sherlock alors qu'il entamait un mouvement de ciseaux visant à détendre l'anneau de chaire.

Sherlock haletait, en demandant toujours plus, s'empalant sur ces doigts qui lui donnaient tellement de plaisir. Les mouvements de son bassin devenaient hiératiques. Il voulait John, en lui. Il voulait se faire envahir et défoncer par l'homme qu'il aimait. Il voulait du sexe dur et impitoyable. Il voulait que John ne lui laisse aucun choix que celui de se soumettre à ses désirs.

Quand Sherlock s'empala de lui-même sur ce troisième doigt qu'il avait introduit, John cessa sa masturbation et les dégagea.

Gémissant de frustration, le détective se retourna. Avant que John ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le brun s'était assis sur son bassin, leur virilité entrant en contact brutalement et s'empara de la bouche du médecin. Sa langue força le passage et partit à la rencontre de sa jumelle dans un ballet endiablé qui les laissa essoufflé et avide de l'autre.

Sherlock recula et John eut à ce moment l'une des visions les plus érotiques de toute sa vie. Sherlock, les yeux fous, les joues rouges et la bouche entrouverte, le regardait lubriquement.

Il vit le détective attraper le tube de lubrifiant, en vider une bonne partie dans sa main et attraper son sexe.

John bascula la tête en arrière sous la sensation, cognant le haut de son crâne sur le mur.

La sensation de la main de Sherlock sur lui était trop exquise.

Le brun se pencha à l'oreille du médecin.

« -Prends-moi John, je suis à toi. »

John ouvrit grand les yeux alors que Sherlock se redressait sur les genoux et empoignait son sexe, le dirigeant vers son entrée.

« -Je vais te faire l'amour John, maintenant. »

Et il s'empala brusquement sur le sexe tendu, écartant ses chaires sur le passage de ce membre qui l'emplissait.

John gémit, à bout de souffle. La sensation de Sherlock l'entourant était intense. Ainsi placé, le détective le dominant, il ne pouvait pas bouger, laissant à son compagnon, le soin de donner le rythme.

Mais Sherlock ne bougea pas. Il observait les sentiments passer sur le visage de John. Il était tellement heureux de s'être fait pardonné qu'il voulait graver dans sa mémoire le visage de son amant jouissant de son corps.

Doucement, il monta, presque jusqu'à faire sortir John de lui. Le médecin, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, lui attrapa les hanches afin de le faire redescendre brutalement sur lui, l'empalant de toute sa longueur. Leur position n'était pas idéale mais le jeu était jouissif. Sherlock montait et John le forçait à descendre cherchant à entrer en contact avec la glande qui amènerait encore plus de plaisir à son détective.

Le cri que poussa Sherlock quand il l'a trouva le fit sourire. Il voulut garder ce rythme lent et doux. Mais le détective en eut vite assez de la lenteur. Il voulait du rythme, il voulait que John le pilonne et fasse preuve d'autorité.

Il attrapa donc les lèvres du médecin, l'embrassa férocement avant de lui dire :

« -Baise-moi John. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au médecin qui repoussa le détective, sortant ainsi de son intimité. Il se mit à genoux sur le matelas, sa virilité mouillée dressée au ciel, les yeux noirs et la respiration courte.

« -A genoux. »

Sherlock se retourna, posa les mains sur le lit et tendit les fesses vers son amant, le souffle court, dans l'attente.

Cette vision fit rugir John qui entra en lui sans le prévenir, d'un coup et jusqu'à la garde. Sherlock haleta. Enfin.

John se dégagea presque entièrement avant de renfoncer plus profondément encore, tapant durement sur la prostate de son amant.

Sherlock cria de plaisir. Le souffle court, le dos cambré, les fesses à l'air, à la merci de son bienfaiteur.

John prit un rythme effréné, passant la colère qu'il pensait oubliée, dans ses coups de butoirs. Dans la pièce, on entendait plus que des gémissements et le bruit des hanches de John claquant sur les fesses de Sherlock.

L'air était saturé d'hormones, pleins de cris de plaisir et d'odeur de sexe.

Les mains du médecin, contrôlant jusque-là le détective par les hanches, attrapèrent les épaules du brun pour le redresser et le coller à son torse.

Sherlock laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de son compagnon, subissant avec plaisir les coups de reins violents de John.

Le souffle du médecin glissait sur sa gorge alors qu'il allait et venait dans ce corps tant désiré.

« -T'aime ça hein, te faire prendre par derrière. » grogna le médecin à son oreille en posant sa main sur le membre de Sherlock.

« -Oui. » Gémit le détective de plaisir.

Les mots crus avaient toujours eut cet effet sur lui.

Il sentait John le pilonner, ne lâchant pas sa prostate qu'il frappait à chacune ses entrées en lui. Il sentait la main de John le masturbait à un rythme infernal et il entendait John qui lui soufflait des insanités à l'oreille.

Tout cela, en plus de la peur qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt l'amena irrémédiablement à l'orgasme.

Il se libéra en de longs jets dans la main de John, le corps secoué de spasmes de plaisir en gémissant le prénom de John.

Sentant les muscles qui l'encerclaient se resserrer autour de lui, John jouit en criant, se déversant dans l'intimité du détective.

Haletant, épuisé, les deux amants se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas, côte à côte.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Un peu plus tard, alors que leurs respirations eurent retrouvé un rythme régulier, ils passèrent sous les draps. Retrouvant la chaleur de l'autre en serrant l'un contre l'autre.

Cette aventure avait au moins eu un point positif.

John savait maintenant quoi faire pour avoir un dîner aux chandelles et un peu de romantisme.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Allez, j'avoue, je n'ai écrit cette histoire que pour avoir le plaisir d'écrire un NC-17 bien comme il faut. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit ce genre de scène._

_C'est un poil OOC mais ce n'est pas grave, ça fait du bien._

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures (torrides ou non)_

_Magdaline_


End file.
